


Being Broken

by NellyHarrison



Series: Swift as an Arrow [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Not quite Olicity but very close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oliver comforts a hurt Felicity when her father turns up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Broken

"It’s his loss," Oliver stated as he stepped into her office, where she was sitting on the couch, her glasses on the table as she held a tissue in her hands.  She’d been crying for about a half an hour since her father flitted out of her life just as quickly as he’d come crashing into it.  It had been a disaster, and she felt like her entire world had been turned upside down because of it.  He wasn’t the man she’d remembered, and she didn’t think he’d ever be the man she wished he was.

"What are you doing here, Oliver?" she asked, not even bothering to wipe away her tears before she turned to look at him.

"Why do you think I’m here?" he asked, moving to sit beside her on the couch, his hands clasped between his legs as he rested his elbows on his knees.  "You deserve better than how he treated you."

"He never cared about me.  I thought…" she trailed off, looking down as she took a stuttered breath.  "All this time, I thought if I found him, and I showed him who I was and what he missed, it would make me feel better.  Like I wasn’t still broken from him leaving all those years ago…  It was wrong of me to put so much pressure on one man."

Oliver sighed before he reached over and took her hand, his eyes moving over her delicate fingers before he looked back up at her.  ”I know that I don’t have to tell you this, but I know a thing or two about being broken.  I know how easy it is to ignore that by acting like someone that isn’t, but the only way you can move past it is by finding something that makes you feel less broken.”

"Oliver…" she trailed off, her head falling to the side slightly as she looked at him.

"No, I know you’re not ready to take any step with me.  I know I lost all right to ask for anything more than friendship from you, but that doesn’t stop you from being something more than my friend," he told her, moving so he could kneel in front of her.  He reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek for a moment before taking her hands.  "I’m sorry that your father couldn’t see the light that I see inside of you every day.  The same light that keeps me fighting for my city…  And for you.  When you’re ready to let me in, I’ll be here.  No matter what."

Felicity sighed softly as a sweet smile brushed her lips.  She squeezed his hands and nodded.  ”Thank you, Oliver.  For everything.”  Pausing for a moment, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek, a lingering kiss that had both of them closing their eyes.  When she pulled away, she caressed his cheek before standing from the couch, holding out her hand for him and helping him stand.  ”Come on.  We have work to do.”

He smiled at her, a light smile that hid the yearning he had for her.  ”After you,” he offered, watching her walk towards the elevators.  As she did so, he wondered how any man could possibly let someone so wonderful go.  ”Idiot,” he muttered, then followed after Felicity.  He’d follow her anywhere, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
